


Celebrity Crushes

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus, Alternate Universe - Mundane World, Fluff, Journalist Alec, M/M, Madzie Bane needs to be A Thing, Married Jagnus, Multi, Musician Jace, Pining Alec, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec is a journalist, by now running his own newspaper. His sister Isabelle runs the gossip column and she introduced him to shipping.The relationship between famous actor Magnus Bane and famous musician Jace Herondale is one that Alec had been tracking through the news for years. When they come in for an interview, Alec is completely oblivious to their flirting with him because all he can see is them as a Golden Couple...





	Celebrity Crushes

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Celebrity Crushes || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Celebrity Crushes – Love Through a Photograph

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), pining, fluff, f/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Lydia/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Madzie

Summary: Alec is a journalist, by now running his own newspaper. His sister Isabelle runs the gossip column and she introduced him to shipping. The relationship between famous actor Magnus Bane and famous musician Jace Herondale is one that Alec had been tracking through the news for years. When they come in for an interview, Alec is completely oblivious to their flirting with him because all he can see is them as a Golden Couple...

**Celebrity Crushes**

_Love Through a Photograph_

Isabelle was the one to introduce Alec to the concept of shipping, so it was all her fault.

The act of thinking that two people would make a cute couple, resulting in art, GIFs and stories on the internet. Needless to say, Alexander Lightwood was still traumatized by about half of the things his sister had introduced him to that afternoon. It existed for TV shows and movies and books, but apparently also for celebrities. What celebrities were the cutest it couple and such.

That was what Alec got for making Isabelle head of the gossip section of the newspaper. Of course did she have to gush about all the details and things she loved the most about it. He appreciated her enthusiasm, as both her brother and her boss, but now he couldn't shake this notion.

There was only one celebrity couple where Alec would say that he shipped them. Mainly so because Alec had been watching this relationship in the news and tabloids for years – he literally saw how this couple got together on TV. He grew up with those two, so he had a special attachment.

Alec grew up watching _GLEE_. A show about a bunch of misfit teenagers singing all the time and having drama even more often. Not entirely his own choice, but the fact that Isabelle used to control the remote when they were teens. And Isabelle _loved_ that show. She loved Santana Lopez above all else, but she had a general love for it all. Alec had only watched it for the sake of not being forced to leave the living room when his sister took control of the remote. And then he kind of got into it. Just a little bit. A _tiny_ bit. As a boy, still closeted himself, he found Kurt's character really fascinating and he loved watching that unfold. And he had kind of a crush on Mike Chang.

Mike Chang, as played by Magnus Bane, had been the best dancer on that show. He was cute and when he danced, it left a young Alec in total awe. He wished there'd have been more of Mike.

But then, as the show proceeded, a new character was introduced – Sam Evans. As played by Jace Wayland. He played the ditzy blonde so good and he was _so cute_ and needless to say, Alec kind of developed a crush on him too, especially whenever Sam took a guitar and started singing.

Magnus and Jace met on the set of _GLEE_ and got together on said set. Alec used to sneak Isabelle's girls teen magazines filled with all the gossip to look at interviews and photos and the story of how Magnus and Jace got together. For Alec, somehow, that relationship meant a lot. Not just because of his stupid crushes, but also because this was the first actual coming out story that Alec got to witness. Magnus and Jace coming out as bisexual and pansexual respectively, standing tall and proud and not backing down about their sexuality. It had been a huge help for Alec to come to terms with being gay and actually coming out, even to his very old-fashioned parents.

One time, Alec had gotten to interview Magnus Bane. Back when Alec had still been a newbie journalist. It had been the one that put him on the map. Not an interview about Magnus' career, but the charity work Magnus did for the LGBTQ+ community. And oh, Alec was never going to forget it, because Magnus Bane was all-consuming. His presence, his charisma... It was overwhelming.

After _Glee_ , Magnus and Jace's careers developed differently. Magnus became a famous actor, landing the leading role in a huge fantasy movie franchise – like a more mature, darker _Harry Potter_. While Jace persuaded a career as a musician, launched through _GLEE_. But their relationship? It only grew stronger. A year ago, they had gotten married – and it had been quite the event. Alec had sent Isabelle to cover it all and she did a brilliant job of it.

/break\

"Magnus Bane called."

Alec nearly dropped his coffee. He turned to glare at his sister, who had one hundred percent only done this for dramatic effects. Isabelle smirked mischievously where she was leaning against the doorway. Glare intensifying, Alec put his coffee down on the table.

"What?", asked Alec flatly.

"He says him and Jace want to give an exclusive interview", replied Isabelle.

"...What about?", wanted Alec to know, frown creasing his face.

"The whole scandal around Morgenstern Agency", answered Isabelle.

Frowning, Alec stared at his coffee. The Morgenstern Agency was famous for producing talented child actors. Jace had been one of them. But more recently, they were mainly famous for a huge scandal about child abuse. The accusations were heavy. Valentine Morgenstern, owner of the agency, took in and organized foster parents for orphans, to be trained and raised as child actors from an early age. Emotional and physical abuse included.

"So it's true then", whispered Alec lowly, frown deepening.

"The only explanation I can think of", sighed Isabelle.

"When?", asked Alec as he looked up again.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I cleared my schedule for it, got a team ready", replied Isabelle. "I just figured you might want to... be there."

Alec grunted and nodded. "Thank you, Izzy."

Isabelle smiled at him before turning around. "No problem, big brother. Oh, and don't forget dinner tonight! Lydia is cooking so you don't need to be afraid of _food poisoning_."

Grinning broadly, Alec nodded again. She was still frustrated about that one time where she had given Alec, their little brother Max and her fiance Lydia food poisoning.

/break\

Alec watched the interview, leaning against a wall in the far corner. Magnus looked as magnificent as he always did, one arm around his husband's waist. There was something incredibly vulnerable and pained in Jace's eyes as he relayed details of his childhood.

How Jace had been raised to become the best, learning how to act as he learned how to speak. The physical punishments for not being good enough, the verbal abuses. How it had all been orchestrated by Valentine Morgenstern and how he kept bringing children into the homes of agents working for his firm. All the things Jace had to endure and finally also the reason why he changed his name to Herondale after _Glee_ – because through the show, his birth-family had found him. His grandmother had seen the incredible resemblance between Jace and his mother.

The main reason why Magnus and Jace had decided on the interview however was not just to share Jace's sob-story – as Jace had called it – but to make it public that they would help the other victims of Morgenstern. Jace expressed great regret for never having spoken up, but really the fact that he had been abused for all those years, it was hard to imagine going against the only authority someone had ever known, an authority that had physically and emotionally abused them for their whole life. But now that it was all out in the open, that Morgenstern was finally being investigated, Jace and Magnus promised to _help_ other victims. Most of those children were now without a home, because they got taken out of the abusive homes Valentine had placed them in. The new organization that Magnus and Jace had started would take care of the children and find safe homes for them and also cover therapy for them. Aside from that, they had taken the little girl who had brought this all to light in themselves and Madzie had apparently found a good home with them.

"Mister Lightwood. It's been a while."

Alec startled and looked up at Magnus. Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane, smiling charmingly at him. Looking around a little, Alec spotted Jace talking with Isabelle off-camera. Blinking slowly, Alec realized that Magnus really was talking to him. Just him. Only him.

"H... Hello", replied Alec slowly. "It... I... uhm."

"So eloquent", purred Magnus amused.

"You remember _me_?", asked Alec after another moment. "I just... I mean... You have given so many interviews over the years and we only met once."

"Mh. But during a phase where everyone just wanted to engage in rumors about how many people I had slept with and if my bisexuality was valid since I was dating a man, if I shouldn't call myself gay then if I had _clearly_ no interest in women", drawled Magnus unimpressed. " _You_ however were being perfectly respectable and showed genuine interest in my charity work, in the good I do, not the gossip of who I might have slept with to cheat on Jace. Rumors back then, they really dragged my relationship with Jace. Reporters who came forth with numbers of accusations, people he slept with and I slept with. It was... refreshing to be interviewed by someone who was genuinely just interested in my work and not the dirty little rumors."

"Oh", nodded Alec, unsure what to say to that.

"That's why we chose to come to your news channel", added Magnus and turned to look at his husband. "You left a lasting impression, Mister Lightwood. And during our wedding, your sister made a good first impression too."

"Thank you for your trust", stated Alec with a small smile. "How... is Madzie? Off the record. I know I enjoyed the comedy movies she's been in recently. She seems like such a bright child, that... someone would harm her... or any child..."

"Madzie is fine", assured Magnus with gentle eyes. "She's... going to be fine, I suppose."

"That's... good", nodded Alec.

"How are you?", inquired Magnus curiously. "Finally... dating anyone? Or has no one managed to conquer your heart yet and you're still more of a workaholic?"

"Workaholic, I'm afraid", chuckled Alec. "I just... don't have the time to go out and meet people."

"Who said anything about going out?", asked Magnus with a playful smile. "You might just meet the right someone at work, who knows?"

Alec laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "Well, maybe you're right. It's how my sister met her fiance too. Lydia is my vice and they met through me. Maybe... true love can lay here, huh?"

Amusement danced in Magnus eyes at that. "Mh, I'm sure someone as handsome and kind as you will have suitors lining up all too soon, once you're... open to the possibility."

A blush rose to Alec's cheeks at that. "You're... too charming, Mister Bane."

"Please, call me Magnus", offered Magnus with a wink. "Now, I'll better go and collect my husband. The babysitter isn't going to stay all day. I hope we'll see each other soon."

"I... hope so... too", nodded Alec as he shook Magnus' hand.

/break\

Somehow, not even a whole month had passed before he saw Magnus and Jace again. Inexplicably enough, Alec got an invitation to the gala their charity organization was holding. Incredibly confused by that, Alec rented out a tux and tried organizing a plus one. Isabelle was gracious enough to offer her fiance as a sacrifice. Smiling strained, Alec led them both into the grand hall. Lydia next to him looked far more relaxed and at ease. She fit right in here and she looked comfortable in her evening dress. Sometimes, Alec envied his best friend for that.

"Alexander. You made it. How lovely."

The strained smile turned more genuine as he looked at Magnus Bane. "Hello, Magnus. Of course did I come, I couldn't possibly decline the invitation."

"And you have such a... lovely companion", noted Magnus, looking Lydia up and down.

"Lydia Branwell. It's a pleasure to meet you. My fiance speaks highly of you", replied Lydia.

"Fiance?", asked Magnus surprised, turning toward Alec.

"Oh, not this one. The other Lightwood", laughed Lydia amused.

"Ah", nodded Magnus, seeming a little relieved.

"Bane, why are you abandoning me and leaving me alone and defenseless to deal with Lorenzo? I swear, he was two seconds from getting the baby pictures out again."

A second later and Jace Herondale was standing next to Magnus. Golden-blonde hair falling into his face, a smile on his plush lips as he slipped his arm around Magnus' waist to pull him down so Jace could kiss his cheek. Those two were the _perfect_ couple. They looked so gorgeous together, their smiles were perfect matches, the way Jace fit against Magnus' side.

"Love, I never meant to abandon you to him", laughed Magnus, pressing a kiss against Jace's head.

"You going to introduce me, or did you lose all your manners?", asked Jace.

"Pardon me", snorted Magnus. "This here is Alexander Lightwood and his future sister-in-law Lydia Branwell. And this is my better, snarkier side, Jace Bane."

"...Herondale", sighed Jace fondly and rolled his eyes.

"Very technically, Herondale-Bane", offered Alec, earning himself looks from all three. "I mean, since you both took double-names after the wedding, but only use your last name for business."

Alec blushed. Well, that was creepy and inappropriate. Jace grinned broadly and offered his hand.

"So _you_ are Alexander Lightwood. I've heard... a lot", smirked Jace, slowly dragging his eyes down Alec's body. "And it seems it's all true. Nice to finally meet you in person."

"Uhm. Thank you. Likewise", nodded Alec as he shook the offered hand.

"But if you'd excuse me and my husband, we'll have to socialize", sighed Magnus. "It was good seeing you again, Alexander. Take care of yourself."

"I... will", replied Alec lamely, getting elbowed as soon as Magnus and Jace were gone.

"Wow. I knew of your little crush, but it's really sad to watch you stumble through a conversation with them", laughed Lydia amused. "Though I didn't expect them to flirt with you."

"Flirt with me?", sputtered Alec in surprise. "You're seeing things."

"No, Izzy already told me that Magnus had been flirting with you after the interview and Jace was _very_ clearly checking you out there", chuckled Lydia, eyes sparkling.

"He wasn't", denied Alec very firmly, glaring at her.

/break\

It became harder to deny during the next ball, where Jace _insisted_ on dancing with Alec while Magnus was dancing with their newly adopted daughter Madzie. Fostering had led to adoption and Magnus and Jace had thrown a large ball for that. It was absolutely endearing to see Magnus dance with Madzie, Madzie standing on his feet and giggling. But Jace, he was definitely dancing not too innocently with Alec. It was... confusing. Frustrating. Magnus and Jace were the perfect couple, Alec completely adored them. He could not possibly be a home-wrecker! Especially not for them. But it had been months and they had met on at least a dozen different occasions now, luncheons and interviews and charity events, and even Alec could _see_ it.

"Why do you look so troubled, Alec?", asked Jace softly, breath tickling Alec's neck and making him shudder. "If you don't want to dance with me, we don't have to..."

"No. I... it's...", started Alec frustrated. "I'm sorry. This definitely goes too far, but... I... Are you flirting with me? Because I'm not... that kind of guy. I won't get between the perfect couple."

"Perfect?", laughed Jace, eyes bright and beautiful. "We're far from perfect. We have so many problems too. But... cheating is _most definitely_ not one of them. Neither me nor Magnus would ever cheat on each other. We prefer a... poly relationship. We like to invite others into our relationship because we both prefer to be with multiple partners. That's where all those rumors about cheating root from. Because being poly is... well, it's hard. Especially as a celebrity."

"Wait. So. You _and_ Magnus... want to invite me... into your relationship?", asked Alec surprised.

"Mhmh...", hummed Jace, eyes hooded. "Magnus told me about you. He has had a bit of a crush on you since that interview three years ago. And I have to admit... he has _impeccable_ taste."

"...I have no idea what to say to that", admitted Alec confused, blinking slowly.

"Say that you'll allow Mag and me to steal you away for a weekend next week", whispered Jace. "Say that you'll give us a chance to swoop you off your feet."

"This is surreal", muttered Alec, shaking his head.

Jace sighed softly and the pout on his lips was incredibly endearing. "I'll leave you with my number and you can think on it, okay? Maybe talk to your sister about it. She seems reasonable."

"That's a word I don't hear too often concerning my sister", snorted Alec playfully.

"Mh", grunted Jace mischievously. "Please. Think about it. You're... very sweet. I'd like to get to know you better, wine and dine you. You're cute."

With a last wink did Jace walk away from Alec and instead over to his husband and daughter. This was ridiculous. Madzie laughed delighted as she jumped Jace and started dancing with him while Magnus leaned in to kiss Jace's cheek. This was absolutely surreal.

/break\

"My big brother is going on a romantic get-away with two hot millionaires. This is like _50 Shades of Gay_ ", grinned Isabelle as she picked out clothes for Alec. "You know, in romantic this time."

"Please shut up", grumbled Alec frustrated where he sat on his bed.

"Yes, love, better tune it down or he'll change his mind just to spite you", grinned Lydia.

She was sitting next to Alec on his bed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she watched her fiance raid Alec's closet. As soon as Alec had told his sister that he had been asked out on not just a date, but rather a whole weekend getaway, Isabelle had taken Alec's phone and texted Jace a very enthusiastic _YES PLEASE KIDNAP MY BROTHER FOR A WEEKEND_. And the next moment, Isabelle started packing for Alec. Which was embarrassing, but also a bit appreciated. Alec didn't know what to _do_ with such a thing. He hadn't gone on a vacation since their very awkward family vacations when he had still been a little boy. But a romantic getaway? Hah.

"I just can't wrap my head around... them... wanting me?", sighed Alec, rubbing his face. "I mean, they are rich, they are famous, they are... the perfect golden couple."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Alec. You're a catch", chided Lydia, elbowing him. "You have the Lightwood looks and charms. And your awkwardness can be endearing too."

Alec grumbled and glared, cheeks and ears red, while Lydia and Isabelle laughed at him. Once Isabelle had packed enough clothes to last Alec a month, she threw herself onto the bed with them. Grinning up at her big brother, she sprawled out half over both Alec's and Lydia's laps. Lydia smiled gently and leaned down, brushing Isabelle's hair out of her face and kissing her softly. When Alec looked at them like that, he felt his heart clench. He wanted this too, the level of tenderness and love between them. For Alec, there had always only been work and family.

"What does one even do on a romantic trip?", asked Alec confused.

"Let them spoil you rotten", suggested Isabelle with a large grin. "They're rich. They can work for it. Besides, you've had a crush on them since we were teens and watching _Glee_ together. Oh. Make Magnus dance for you! And have Jace serenade you."

Alec grinned at that and tilted his head. Lydia sighed, still playing with Isabelle's hair.

"Don't think about work. Just enjoy it", advised Isabelle seriously.

/break\

Alec smiled lazily as he was sprawled out on the sundeck of the yacht. It was cheeky, a yacht in summer, so they could get Alec shirtless. For the first day, Alec had been embarrassed about it, but the way Magnus and Jace looked at him, like he was a piece of art. Now was day five of what had been a weekend getaway – but, Alec got along far too well with Magnus and Jace and he enjoyed getting to relax so much. Lydia, the fox, had already anticipated such a thing and had prepared to step in for the next week. They spent their days talking and swimming and their nights drinking wine and watching the stars. Soft music was lulling Alec into a state of half-sleepiness as Jace played the piano for him inside the cabin while Magnus was dancing for him.

"You know, you are far too easily seduced, Alexander", pointed Magnus out as the song ended.

He sat down elegantly right next to Alec and rested a hand on Alec's chest. Slowly, he leaned down until he could kiss Alec gently. Alec smiled into the kiss, laying his own hand in Magnus' neck to keep him in place. He had never felt that cherished before.

"Hey! I play until my fingers bleed and then I don't even get kisses. Unbelievable."

"Oh, come here, angel. You're so dramatic", laughed Magnus, grabbing Jace around the waist.

Jace yelped as he was being pulled down so he was stuck between Magnus and Alec. Grinning, Alec sat up to kiss Jace's shoulder, up to his neck, until he could properly kiss Jace's lips. As soft as he had always pictured them to be. The two barely parted before Magnus pulled Jace into a kiss. The romantic moment was broken by Jace's phone buzzing. Grumbling, Jace got it out, though his face instantly brightened when he saw who it was. He grabbed Magnus and tugged him closer.

"Hey, buttercup, how's it at grandma's?", asked Jace with a bright smile.

"It's fun", hummed Madzie. "But I miss you and ayah. When will you come back?"

"Two more sleeps and we'll be home", assured Magnus fondly.

"Okay. And will you bring Mister Alec with you?", asked Madzie, making the three adults stare in surprise – even though Alec had specifically kept out of the picture. "I'm not stupid, dads. I know you've been making heart-eyes at him, like Prince Charming at Cinderella."

Magnus and Jace laughed delighted at that, turning fondly toward a highly flustered Alec. After the call ended, Magnus and Jace got more comfortable to lay on either side of Alec.

"I never saw myself as the Cinderella-type", grunted Alec a bit amused, making his lovers laugh.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Pining!Alec is so much fun and I just love married, famous Jagnus. ^o^ For mundie AUs, that is my favorite Malace set-up, I think. *tilts head*
> 
> Also, I apologize for the blatant Chord Overstreet erasure, but I just really wanted Magnus to play Mike, because of Harry, and since there is a blonde who sings on GLEE, it fit perfectly to recast him with Jace!


End file.
